


Hell Hound

by Centipede



Series: The Utterly Unfortunate Aspects of Hell [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Much plot, Mythical Beings & Creatures, cause i'm cool like that, hello satan, im pretty heartless so beware, it hurts to think, little sex, lol nvm, messiah loves you, much drama, sebastian and ciel are fucking complex as fuck and they hate eachother, very gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centipede/pseuds/Centipede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tale pinpoints the stories of 3 young kids in the year 1891.<br/>Ciel Phantomhive is an antisocial young boy who is mostly kept in the dark for his own protection and hopes for a life of mishaps and action, unbeknownst to the ways in which he can willingly manifest his own fate. </p><p>Elizabeth Midford is a fierce young girl, who is about a year older, her life is surrounded by riches, sweets, frills, and dangers. She's is plagued with the memories of the past and is proud, grounded and utterly determined to take on her duties as a Knight to the queen. She has pure intentions, however, she lacks the necessary motivation and the courage to move on. </p><p>Soma is an orphan who is always pulling antics with his companions and who sticks by his right hand man Agni. He has two months left for his 17th birthday, which will soon discharge him from his educational institution if he is not adopted or left with or without full-time work beforehand. </p><p>They all come from seemingly different worlds, however, the world works in unfathomable ways, which, in turn will bring these three together with the dark beckoning of unsolved mysteries, secrets, and an array of supernatural misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy With The Thorn In His Side

 

 

  A fire that burned red and excruciatingly bright had seized the life of his parents years ago. It now remained charred to bits as a sole reminder and monument of what had once been.

  Of course, that’s what Ciel figured since he had never ventured there before. Everything that had once been his only outlet to happiness was far from his reach now and deep in his heart he knew he wanted to see it. However, his aunt had insisted that it was best not to recall such distasteful memories as they would damage him greatly. And Ciel having grown up to be the aloof and detached young boy that he presently was decided it was best to heed his aunts advice, for he trusted her every word.

 Since then he had not only changed in behavior but (miraculously) in size as well, growing about four inches since his 14th birthday and had turned 15 two months ago. Despite his otherwise below-average stature, he felt the need to slouch constantly and brood over the many dark aspects of his life.

  He struggled to disperse himself from his past and move forward. An insatiable greed for revenge had fueled his fire years ago, but he could never attain it, since he was now a lonesome lurker in his aunt’s home with no means of defending himself properly apart from the extension of himself that served as his butler, Tanaka.

  Nowadays, amongst other things, he frequently and privately busied himself with the various exotic knick-knacks that his aunt kept in her office. These so-called “knick-knacks” were in fact preserved organs that were kept in large jars and drowned in formaldehyde. His aunt collected these for classified research purposes, but Ciel paid the cause no mind since they just looked fascinatingly morbid in his mind’s eye.

   Later on in his youthful years, he began to doubt her testimony and was not allowed to venture her office anymore.

  Ciel always behaved the way he was expected to: in a quiet and dull manner. However, in the few hours of his aunt’s absence he committed various punishable acts. Acts such as, climbing trees to knock over bird nests, disturbing unsuspecting bugs such as bees and ants in order to make them feel like lesser beings until some of them eventually stung him and of course, there was the worst crime of all: entering his aunt’s office. Tanaka or Grell would always catch him in the act however and Tanaka was usually difficult to get past. Grell, however was always very anxious and Ciel expected nothing but utter foolishness from him on his part.

  The only thing that kept Ciel feeling the least bit alive was all the latest news the papers had to offer. Ciel enjoyed reading about murder and unsolved mysteries and he would secretly come up with a few of his own theories as to why things occurred. However, he could never find any substantial evidence since he was usually fixed within one location: his home, unless his aunt decided to drag him off to balls that he didn’t want to attend.

  Today dragged on like every other day. He woke up in the morning and was served his usual blend by Tanaka, who went on to complete his daily tasks as a butler. Ciel, then snatched the morning paper that Tanaka had ironed and read it to himself , while leaning against a tree branch outside the manor. His aunt had gone down to her townhouse along with Grell to attend to some business and it would be this way for a whole week. Ciel could sense the regret in his aunt’s voice the night she had to go, but he didn’t mind having the manor to himself while she was away. He knew Tanaka was highly capable of managing him, despite his old age and   Ciel could withstand a week without having his aunt hover over him like the over-protective guardian that she was designated to be. 

 Ciel was scanning the newspaper for the article he had predicted would take place. When he found it on the back of the newspaper, written in a large and alarming font was the title: MYSTERIOUS DEATHS CONTINUE TO OCCUR!

  These past two weeks, there have been indirect attacks concerning people dying for no logical reason. Even the healthiest of victims fell like flies and the causes of death were usually ruled out as either a heart attack or a stroke. The only evidence near the crime scenes were bits of black fur, and burn marks that looked like dog prints, however that still wasn’t enough to close the case altogether.  There was also the unknown disappearance of Jack The Ripper from 1888 and there have been random slaughters similar to his/her form of killing.  Either way, the articles concerning the hints of a canine specimen was what caught Ciel’s interest. He certainly hoped this case contained supernatural aspects; he enjoyed delving into the unknown, mainly because he believed it was true.

  Despite his cunning logic, he held onto many “unrealistic” views that kept him company in the loneliest of times, in which he was surrounded by an inextinguishable amount of depression and emptiness. He thought of werewolves howling in the night, ghouls talking in his sleep, vampires feasting solely on the offerings he paid. What preoccupied his thoughts the most was what he believed had been the angel who had blinded him on his right eye the night he was meant to die. He seldom dreamt about it before, however, now his memory of that night continued to reoccur and had grown rather vivid with each passing day.

  The dream always opened up with that wretched cult he had been dragged off to the night Ciel’s parents passed away in the fire. He had endured all kinds of hell there, from harsh scars to utter confinement and tonight was the night he was going to die. His captors had been slaughtering child by child in hopes that one would could serve as a lamb of sorts. Then, the scene cuts to him being ruthlessly scraped across the floor teeming with blood and finally, towards a golden alter stained in the same thick redness.  Afterwards was the confusing part of it all: the appearance of the so-called angel.

  All Ciel could recall was how beautiful it had been, as well as the indescribable darkness that had enveloped half of his field of vision. Ciel had gone blind in one eye rather peacefully and without pain or suffering, the after affects would come at a later date.  Before he could no longer see on one side, Ciel caught a glimpse of  long and gorgeous strands of white hair, then there was this large abundance of light that seemed to appear at the command of the angel itself, who had a smooth voice rid of imperfections which  had also been dulled out at the sound of Ciel hitting the floor. In the end, there was only darkness and that’s when he woke up feeling a thousand years older believing he was still at the hospital with his aunt bawling her eyes out beside him.

  Things had been this way since his 15th birthday, which for the most part included his aunt, Grell, Tanaka and a scrumptious chocolate cake purchased at his favorite bakery in town. Ciel didn’t particularly like parties and he knew that if he ever tried to invite anyone no one would attend, this in turn would bring a large amount of shame to his current title as a mere Baroness’s nephew. His aunt invited the local sheepherder, Franklin who Ciel referred to as Finny or Finnian due to his admirable blonde hair and inhumane strength.

  Ciel was about eleven years old when he had been reading a Celtic Mythology tale of a boy with the same traits as the sheepherder he had met on that same day. Finny had been chasing after a couple of sheep as the job to his boss, Old Man Sam entitled him to, when Ciel had noticed him.

 He thought of random insults he could shout at the other boy for being so silly, however, he held his tongue as soon as Finny single-handedly tackled down the sheep, gathered them in his arms and hauled them off to their pens with minimal effort. Ciel had gone to investigate the boy’s curious strength and while Finny had been distracted, Ciel unlocked the fence and released all the sheep in an effort to see what the other boy could handle from up close.

   Finny performed as expected: with approval and brawniness, however, he was scolded at by Old Man Sam for taking too much time herding sheep.

  Ciel confronted Finny and told him what he had done after that and the boy’s response showed that he was quite irate with Ciel for almost costing him his job, but one thing led to another and eventually, Finny became Ciel’s only distant companion.

  Ciel would’ve visited him, but all the latest news had him under wraps and he was hoping for a visit to the library in order to investigate certain dog breeds and search for certain supernatural tales to pass the time.

  After Ciel had finished reading the papers, he went back inside to inform Tanaka of his plans., he figured he could sway the old man with his thirst for knowledge and sense of loneliness and abandonment.

    Ciel found him down at the wine cellar, “Tanaka!” He addressed, sounding unusually eager.

   Tanaka watched keenly as the young boy approached him, “What is it, Young Master?” He asked.

  “I wish to go to the library today, there are books I need to read.”

  Tanaka seemed surprised for a moment, but then laughed and nodded in reassurance, “I don’t see why not, My Lord, I’m about finished with my tasks for this afternoon and you seem like you could use some more time outside.”

  Ciel was grateful that he didn’t have to pull the guilt card on Tanaka. He cared too much for the old man to follow through with such a thing.

  It took about ten minutes for Ciel and Tanaka to leave the estate and start off for the library.

  Tanaka and Ciel borrowed an open carriage made of velvet painted wood, with a cushioned front seat that was all supported by four large black wheels from Old Man Sam. The back was filled with bits of hay, but Ciel didn’t mind as long as they didn’t have to walk all the way into town.

  Since there were no other rows and the back half of the wagon mainly consisted of hay, Ciel had to sit in the front with Tanaka who took two horses named Ash and Angela by the reigns. Ciel preferred to watch the town drift by from inside a closed carriage, but if this was all Tanaka could manage, Ciel would have to put up with it.

   “Are you comfortable, Young Master?” Tanaka asked, looking rather worrisome.

  Ciel managed a smile, “It’s fine.”

  Tanaka laughed his usual strange laugh and started off, “Very well, then.”


	2. Can't Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is a truly brash individual. She is stubborn and proud, a little beast elegantly rushing for the future in a cute dress.  
> Maybe I'm just exaggerating...

 

  Elizabeth’s mother, Frances Midford watched her daughter from the farthest corner of the room. Elizabeth noted that it had been the darkest part, as well.  

  It was breezy afternoon and Elizabeth had gotten around to training for most of the day, and she planned to keep it up until she dropped to her feet.

  In two months’ time, Elizabeth would have to compete in another fencing match and risk being looked down on by the spectators that would attend. The Queen herself was to go, as well, despite her steadily declining health in an effort to support The Watchdog’s darling sister as well as her distant cousin who just happened to be quite gifted with the sword.  

  This match meant everything to her, if she could defeat this gifted swordsman, then she would have the chance to capture the attention of The Queen and be knighted just like her parents and brother had been.

  She had been so anxious for the opportunity and it had finally arrived. Elizabeth was utterly determined and this time she wouldn’t lose, not if it would satisfy The Queen’s very own impish bastard Charles Grey, who also happened to be a part of that pretentious duo: Double Charles with his strange and aloof brother Charles Phipps.  She would take home the flowers and the glory and—

  “OW!” Elizabeth hollered, landing on her rear.

  Her competitor beneath the mask removed their helmet, “Lizzie you seem a bit distracted.” It was her brother, Edward beneath the mask and he did not seem the least bit pleased with Elizabeth’s astonishingly inferior performance. “Maybe we should just take a break or something.” He added, wiping the beads of sweat slipping down his cheeks with his free hand.

  “What?!” Elizabeth cried. “No! Wait, I’m not through yet!”

  She went to reach for the epée lying beside her.

  “That won’t be necessary, Elizabeth.”

  She gasped and snapped towards her mother. “B-But—“

  “Elizabeth!” Her mother snapped, completely unmoved by her daughter’s fluctuating persistence. She stepped from behind the dim shadows and stalked towards the open window at a dignified pace.

  Elizabeth had quieted down for the time being.

  Her brother offered her a hand so that she could stand, Elizabeth silently and arrogantly declined it.

  After all, she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet even after such a meek fall. It had been nothing; she must’ve sustained a few bruises, however. Elizabeth planned to occupy her time with such contusions at a later date, since her schedule was quite tight for the day.

   Elizabeth was about to march out of the room with her head held high when her mother froze near the window.

  “Edward, you have visitors.” Her mother keenly implied.

  “What?” Edward asked, looking slightly dazed from the supposed over-exhaustion he was facing.

  Elizabeth froze near the door and watched her brother stride towards to the window. His body went twice as rigid as his mother’s had been. This, in turn, piqued Elizabeth’s interest, so she leaned against the wall and stuck around.

  “What do you think they want now?” Edward finally said, staring at his mother intently.

  His mother sighed and went on to close the window’s to avoid the steadily cold air, they would regret it if they left it open overnight.

  “We’ll have to make contact, of course, there’s no avoiding those two and don’t ask such unbecoming questions you should proud of your position.” His mother eventually said, her voice prideful and smeared with undeniable elegance.

  “Alright, I’ll go change.” Edward said, though he didn’t seem to fond of the idea his mother had suggested.

  “I will have to keep them preoccupied, though I don’t like idle chatter and neither do they so do pace yourself as fast as you can.” She replied, brushing past Elizabeth. “Oh and Elizabeth?”

  Elizabeth bit her lip nervously and straightened to face her mother, “Yes, mother?”

  “Make yourself useful and tidy up around here, you will have a bath and we’ll go to the library later for your lessons.” She replied. “That is all.”

   Elizabeth cautiously watched as her mother tread down the hall.

  Before, she had been able to put two and two together. She concluded that the Queen’s butlers had come to visit with perhaps another significant letter from her majesty. Her brother always grew anxious over such meetings, since it meant possibly risking his life to complete his duties.

  However, as The Queen’s Watchdog, it was only natural to live a short lifespan as well as to live a life of utter darkness and suspense. Elizabeth enjoyed the unpredictability but was not allowed to participate in either of the missions assigned to her brother.

  Edward was too kind, too humble, and too much of a dork for the job. Elizabeth loved him for it, but she worried with how he would carry on the legacy since a certain someone had been too cowardly to assume his rightful position as The Watchdog, as well as his role as her fiancée.

  Elizabeth grit her teeth. Why was she thinking about him at this time? It’s been years, she was certain that he had already moved on with his parasitic existence as a mere low-life. In all honesty, however, Elizabeth was not angry with his inability to perform his tasks but instead, she despised the thought of never seeing him again. His mother had tried visiting him many times, but his aunt had said that he refused to see anyone for as long as he lived.

  She believed that to refuse company at a time of great despair was more pathetic than the feeling itself. This boy had isolated himself from the world and had set himself apart from the past. Elizabeth tried to understand him many times; however, after years of waiting and contemplation, she just stopped trying to care altogether. Now, all she felt was a tremendous amount of disregard for that boy…the boy she never had the chance to truly meet.

  Yes, Elizabeth had never spoken to him in an exaggerated effort to discuss their goals much less their their own feelings and plans for the future. She heard that when they first saw each other, they were toddlers who could barely speak. She was also told that he yanked at her hair and that she wouldn't stop crying over it. 

  Elizabeth had been excited to see him by the time she could speak, and she barely could. Her family was constantly traveling but she didn’t mind it, however, whenever she would try to visit, the boy was always down with some ailment. Elizabeth grew saddened and just thought that he didn’t really like her.

  Nevertheless, the day of his tenth birthday came and she finally had the opportunity to truly see him without the materialistic reminder of photographs or letters. Her chance was blown that day, with what she learned had been a terrible fire. He returned after a month and she was never allowed to see him again for what was said to be an act of cowardice, which she eventually learned to accept.

  “Hey Lizzie.”

  Elizabeth gasped and turned to her brother.

  Edward sighed, “You’ve gotta quit doing that.”

  “What?” Elizabeth snapped without meaning to.

  “Spacing out all the time.” He replied.

  “Is that all, old wise one?” She pondered incredulously, picking at her cuticles with superficial intent.

  Edward burrowed his eyebrows and reduced his large and noble eyes to narrow and cold slits, a look Elizabeth had never seen before. In that moment, he had mother’s eyes—that conspicuous glare that was enough to falter a heartbeat.

  Elizabeth, however, was unfazed by the turn of events. At least she tried to seem that way. 

  “What’s with that look?” She scoffed, launching herself from the doorframe and brushing past him to pick up the fencing equipment as her mother instructed. 

  Edward steeled himself, “Quit the pretentious attitude, will you?”

  Elizabeth groaned and practically slammed the epées she had picked up onto their racks, “Just go and get ready, I’m sure those two dorks are eager to see you.” She murmured afterwards.

  The noise had stunned Edward, his sister had always been very competitive and she rarely lost to him. In fact, it was she who had taught him on how to better his fencing when they were children. Those times were rather positive, but his sister had grown bitter over the years and as soon and as she had turned sixteen, he realized that she was no longer the innocent and bright young girl she used to be. Elizabeth was now more mature, developed, sharp and completely and utterly prideful—forceful even.

  It scared Edward to admit it, but of all the horror he’s faced in the past, his sister had to be the worst. She was too bold, too brash. He had never seen such a seemingly adorable girl scare off so many gentlemen callers in one sitting. Luckily, she had attracted a young businessman by the name Elliot Rathbone, he was usually out traveling and he didn’t seem to have any qualms with Elizabeth as far as Edward was concerned. His over-protectiveness was no longer required for obvious reasons, however Edward remained suspicious of the man and stayed on his toes every time Elliot dropped by for a visit.

  His sister, however remained just as preoccupied and inattentive as he was, only accompanying him to balls and dull outings.

  Elizabeth watched her brother rush out of the room, a look of slight annoyance on his face. She was proud of having forced him out with such ease, despite the negative air that would hang over their relationship for the time being. Elizabeth was just thankful to have him out of the way, at least now she could drop the stubborn act and carry on with the day.

  Elizabeth quickly and dutifully put the all the fencing equipment in its rightful place and rushed out of the room.

  She was dying to hear what adrenaline-inducing mission her brother would be assigned to next.

  Elizabeth proceeded to sit in her usual spot near the stairs to overhear the conversation. She peeked through the copper railings of the stairs as her brother approached none other the Queen’s butlers, Double Charles. 

  Elizabeth seethed at the sight of Charles Grey, she for-saw an endless thread of insults coming her way if they ever did encounter. He would tease her about the fencing match and say that she was going to lose. Afterwards, she would counter his attack with something witty and it would go on until her mother snapped at her for her indecency.

  Elizabeth watched as Grey briskly entered the manor and bowed mockingly before her mother, “How are you, Frances, it’s been a while?” He asked, the most falsely crafted of smiles gracing his features.

  Her mother, seemingly catching on to his act replied as politely as she could manage, “I’m fine, Earl Grey.”

  “Hey, Ed.” Grey casually stated, dropping the classy act.

  “Hello, Earl Grey.” Edward calmly stated.

  Elizabeth yawned and wondered when the bothersome introductions would be out of the way.

  Charles Phipps greeted her mother and Edward wordlessly as Grey slung his arm over Edward’s shoulder and adjourned into the drawing room.

  Elizabeth’s jaw dropped. Their messages were usually very discreet. They would arrive with the usual salutations, deliver a letter from Her Majesty and dismiss themselves as soon as possible. Elizabeth immediately figured that this matter was serious.

  She crept down the stairs as soon as the realization had struck her and waited for the door of the drawing room to close so that she could discreetly press her ears against the door to listen in on the latest news.

  Just as she approached the drawing room, a voice called out to her above the stairs.

  Elizabeth spun around to find her maid Paula beckoning her with a worried look on her face.

  “I’m busy, Paula.” Elizabeth hissed.

  “But, Miss Lizzie, I have to get you ready for your lesson at the library with Lady Sullivan.”

  Elizabeth cursed under her breath, she hadn’t been listening to her mother prattle on about her schedule so she hadn’t caught the memo. Today would be her tutoring lesson for General Literature, Geography and Mathematics.  

  “My Lady, please, your mother would be very ill-tempered if she found out you missed your lessons.” Paula pleaded.

  Elizabeth groaned and started for the stairs, she would have to shuck the information out of her brother at a later date.

 

* * *

 

  It took a few minutes to get ready and by the time Elizabeth came climbing down the stairs with Paula in tow, The Queen’s butlers were already taking their leave.

  The timing hadn’t been the worst part, it was when Charles Grey noticed her and charged at her with his sword launched out before him.


	3. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly average book is set on the sights of three people.

  The world was going by in the blink of an eye, however for Elizabeth the world eased into mere seconds as she kicked her heels off to the side and dodged Grey’s blade. 

  His reaction had been utterly priceless, a savory expression of bewilderment and surprise. Elizabeth remained completely devoid of emotion in return as she launched her knee off the ground so that it would make cunning contact with her attacker’s stomach.

  The only way to win in combat such as this would be to remain entirely perceptive of ones surroundings and knowledgeable of their opponent’s moves. Emotion played a huge role as well, nothing but utter stoic-ness must remain at all times, giving nothing away but the persistent strike that would be delivered within milliseconds.

  Elizabeth sensed victory just around the bend; however, Grey was just as sharp as she was. With his free hand, he caught onto her knee, spun in her direction and flung her to the ground.

 She landed on her rear with a low thud and was about to stand when Grey pursued her further and struck his blade towards her once more.

  Elizabeth gasped horrifically and steeled herself for impact, and when it didn’t come she felt the mere pinch of his sword prick her nose.

  It dawned on her just then that she had lost, for second time today.

  Elizabeth watched with disdain as Grey slung his sword over his shoulder and laughed at what seemed to be the sight of her.

  He turns to her brother with a look complete mockery, “You expect _her_ to compete against The Queen’s cousin in two months’ time?”

  Edward clicked his tongue and looked away, a slight blush rushing over his cheeks.

  Elizabeth’s eyes widened. He was…embarrassed.

  She embarrassed Edward.

  It wasn’t an unnatural feeling, but it always struck her in a way. She numbed herself after a while though and was picked up by Paula who had been shaking like a frightful mouse.

  “Miss Lizzie, are you alright?” She hastily asked, flattening down the now crisp outline of her skirt.

  Elizabeth, who hadn’t really been listening pondered over the turning sensation in her stomach until she came to the conclusion that she wasn’t done with Charles Grey just yet.

  She huffed and snatched her parasol from Paula and rushed towards Grey at a hasty and ruffled pace.

  He didn’t seem to have time to turn around from cheerfully boasting of the victory that had transpired just moments before and the reason she hadn’t gotten him the second time around was because her mother had intervened with a keen force that could only be identified as a fellow Midford’s.

 Elizabeth stood down just when her mother had caught the tip of her parasol between two fingers.

 Frances flashed her daughter a look that could only be read as “you are in deep trouble”.  

 Elizabeth then set down her parasol in a lady-like manner, while Frances turned towards the Queen’s butlers, who wore guarded and dark expressions.

 “I apologize for her brash behavior, she’s quite competitive.” Frances said apologetically this to Grey himself, her eyes remained blank however, not giving much else away.

  Elizabeth then set down her parasol in a lady-like manner, while Frances turned towards the Queen’s butlers, who wore guarded and dark expressions.

  “I apologize for her brash behavior, she’s quite competitive.” Frances said apologetically this to Grey himself, her eyes remained blank however, not giving much else away.

  “It’s fine, I suppose.” Grey stated defiantly. He then straightened himself and made his way over to Phipps, his light blue eyes trained on Elizabeth with caution.

  “We shall take our leave now,” said Phipps in his usual monotone drone. “I wish you luck, My Lady.” He nodded to Elizabeth, his expression as unreadable as always.

  With that, they both left.

  “Elizabeth.”

  She flinched, forcing herself to look at her mother. “Yes?” She said fearfully.

  Her mother raised a parasol she had just acquired from Paula in her direction and Elizabeth braced herself, but all her mother did was hold it out before her.

  “Take it.” She prodded. “It suits your dress better.”

  Elizabeth hesitantly switched parasols with her mother only to realize that the light pink one she had received complimented the rose patterns on her dress perfectly.  It was just as her mother had phrased it a while back.

  “Thank you, mother.” Elizabeth said, a slight smile perking her lips.

  Her mother, surprisingly, smirked. She then brushed past her, with Edward in tow seeming more proud compared to his humiliation from before.

  “Nice job, sis.” He said, patting her on hair, before retreating up the stairs with Frances, presumably to his study to get started on the new investigation.

  Elizabeth smiled to herself , there was no warmth, only the undeniable sadness of nostalgia from the precious days she had lost of being a child for which she traded in to right herself at the lengthy and wearisome sport of the cursed blade.

  Elizabeth thought, as she stumbled into the carriage outside with Paula, that she could’ve just surrounded herself with light-hearted materialistic things, rather than the effort and sweat it took to propel her talents forward.

  She sometimes questioned whether she would’ve been happier this way or not. Would she feel just as aggressive and rapidly matured if she had done so in the past?

  To this day, she had no idea why she had pushed herself to grow so quickly. Elizabeth always had the feeling that it was because she had been attempting to fill a void within herself, like a distraction of sorts. She just wasn’t sure as to why that was so, she had just grown familiar with the starving emptiness of the past that she had decided to block it out almost completely.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Elizabeth and Paula made it to the library just in time for her lesson with Ms. Sullivan.

  Apart from being the most adorable and strange human being on the planet, Lady Sullivan also happened to be one of Elizabeth’s best friends from Germany. Like Elizabeth, her friend preferred not to talk too much of her past since, like most German tales, it was a rather dismal and dark topic of discussion. They didn’t pry into each other’s lives or put in an effort to listen in on the latest gossip like most girls either. Elizabeth listened to the intellectual ramblings of a gifted and beautiful young girl while Sieglinde curiously reviewed all of Elizabeth’s fencing strategies.

  This afternoon however, Elizabeth did not pay attention to the lesson of today and instead thought keenly on how to best someone like Grey if she ever got the chance, while Sieglinde explained to her the dynamics of scientific theories that Elizabeth did not care to listen to. She kept her thoughts glued to Grey and his apparent athleticism; he was quick on his feet, that she was certain of. However, she could always be faster if she put in enough effort, she would have to give up some forceful input if she was to strike faster.

  What would happen if—?

  “Lizzie!”

  “Huh?” Elizabeth  batted her lashes in astonishment to being caught off guard. She sighed heavily as if to physically digress her strategies for the time being.

  “You’re not paying any attention to the lesson…is something bothering you?” Sieglinde asked her youthful face expressing the keen worrisome nature of an acute elderly woman.

  “Oh, no.” Elizabeth laughed nervously, “I’m just tired from my fencing lesson is all?”

  From the look on her teacher’s face, Elizabeth could tell that Sieglinde wasn’t buying the lie but she seemed to set that aside and moved on to what she classified as the “essential proddings of a pubescent genius”, “I see…so this is about you thinking of a guy?”

  Elizabeth’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she hissed, “Ew, no!”

  Sieglinde gasped and smirked mischievously, “A girl then?” she whispered suggestively.

  “Ugh!” Elizabeth groaned, tiredly collapsing onto her Biology notebook.

  Her friends laughed, “I’m joking…but seriously you have to pay attention.”

  Elizabeth said nothing.

  Sieglinde watched her in deep thought until an idea sparked, “Tell you what, let’s skip to reading—we don’t have to tell your mother anything.”

  “Oh please, no more Latin poetry, my brain will bleed!” Elizabeth moaned, rubbing her temples.

  “Don’t worry, it’s about the anatomy of supernatural creatures and humans as well, I hear it’s very interesting so go look for it by following the Dewey Decimal system—this is officially your evaluation of the day!” Sieglinde declared.

  “Sieglinde that system is still in development and you know it!”

  “No if’s, and’s or but’s, hop right to it missy or you get to transcribe a Latin poem of my choice 10 times each and perhaps an extra 10 for not paying attention to my lesson this afternoon.”

  “Fine!” Elizabeth said. “What’s it called?”

  “Um…” Sieglinde tore a piece of paper from Elizabeth’s notebook, much to her dismay and wrote down the title and its author. “Here!” She declared, holding the piece of paper out to Elizabeth.

  Elizabeth took the paper and stalked off to where she guessed the book was.

  “Good luck, _amicus_ , don’t think about cheating because I’ll be watching!”

   Through Elizabeth’s accumulated knowledge she knew that _amicus_ meant friend if it referred to a woman in Latin and so she was able to respond fluently in return, “ _Gratias_.” (You’re welcome).

  Elizabeth then treaded from aisles to aisles of bookshelves in search of the book, meanwhile, a certain blue eyed boy and a jittery aspiring inventor with a grim expression on his face also hoped to reach the same destination, some in desire of it more than others.

  It was a relatively wide book, and it wasn’t at all too tall either, it seemed to meld perfectly with its neighbors, in both height and harmony. However, such a perilous mix of fiction and gruesome reality was enough for it to be considered scandalously genius. It could only be seen as fate that three individuals would be bustling towards it from their dedicatedly staked intervals.

  Elizabeth idly rushed through down the next passageway, unbeknownst to the others that followed suit in other directions.

 The hem of her dress dragged along the floor in a bothersome accumulation of patterned pink roses while her emerald green eyes sharply took note of every book she passed.

  When Elizabeth sensed that she was getting closer, she rounded the corner, and her eyes which had been illuminated with curiosity and urgency suddenly widened in alarm.

  The coldest and bluest eye she had ever seen narrowed in a natural and accustomed slit before her, the other was mysteriously pressed behind a black eye patch. It had taken her a moment to register the face but once she did, it had drained her heart.

  Not far from the scene the third figure rushed at them from the narrow passageway with a feral and tired look shining beneath his spectacles, his sights were desperately set on the book the boy held in his arms.

  This person would have to take it with force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter people who care to read this!! :D
> 
> Boy, this took a while, anyways I'm glad I got this down. Feel free to comment, I enjoy feedback. I also feel inspired to add chapter titles in relation to song titles or lyrics! Do you guys think I should give that a try?
> 
> Also place your bets on what you think will happen next and please tell me whether or not these characters are possibly on point with how the story is progressing! I always feel that I have trouble with that.
> 
> And I think the chapters as a whole are pretty short as well as the paragraphs so I will make it an effort to fix that and I'll stop doing the whole cliffhanger tactic because I know what it's like to run into that and having to wait for what's next. 
> 
> P.S this is going to look like a pretty sad note if no one leaves any comment lol. Oh well!


	4. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

 

  Ciel’s suspicions flared the moment he saw them.

  He attempted to act naturally as the figure quickened it’s pace, it seemed to be advancing towards the girl that had just appeared and normally, Ciel wouldn’t pay a lot of mind to attractiveness, but she had been an exception. That, however, did not cross his mind until later in the evening once he had gotten the chance to gather his bearings.

  He held his acquired book tightly in his arms, all while reaching for another just beside him, his eyes focused like daggers on the pursuer. He knew very well, their shining spectacles had been focusing on him rather than on the girl.

  Attempted attacks on him were a usual occurrence, he knew very well when he was being sought after, and so he expected nothing but turmoil at this point. After years of practice, he had learned how to properly avoid something like this. 

  Despite all his predictions thus far and his unassuming stillness he had not expected the figure to suddenly spring down the hallway in desperate means of attacking, Ciel was about to retreat when the girl snapped out of whatever trance she had been in to look over her shoulder.

  She had followed Ciel’s gaze and in one swift movement sprung aside with a gasp, her back slamming roughly against the bookcase behind her, dodging a preemptive collision.

  The figure only took this as a sign to encourage him further and faster towards the boy.

  Considering the distance, Ciel realized the figure was strictly male and did not look entirely murderous. This did not alter Ciel’s suspicions however as he immediately bolted down the passageway, retreating towards the next aisle.

  The man on the hunt let out a grunt as he followed the boy’s tracks, leaving the startled girl to her thoughts.

  Ciel knew that Tanaka was never too far from his reach and so once he found his butler wistfully gazing from one work to another and holding a book of listed dog breeds tentatively under his arm Ciel hurried to his side and waited for the figure to appear.

  “Is something the matter, young master?” Tanaka whispered to Ciel, figuring it was the appropriate volume to assume at the library.

  Ciel, the butler noticed, had the look of determination and anticipation in his eyes, which only meant that something was morbidly amiss.  

  “Someone’s after me, I don’t know why.” Ciel replied, keeping his voice low and leveled all while he held his book tighter. “He should be here soon so keep a look out.”

  Tanaka’s eyes narrowed as he gazed ahead, “Understood.” He hoped this man would be real, that way he wouldn’t have to worry too much for his master mentally.

  Soon enough the figure Ciel recognized as his pursuer rounded the corner and appeared down their lane. He froze in his tracks, however, seeing the dangerous look in Tanaka’s eyes. The old man quickly changed his appearance, assuming a charming hollow point smile, Ciel doing well to hide behind him, “Is something the matter, good sir? You appear to be lost.”

   He nervously removed the hat that had been shrouding most of his face and held it protectively near his chest, “Y-You don’t understand, I-I need the book!” He interjected. 

  Tanaka turned towards Ciel, with a kind questioning look.

  Ciel wore his usual brooding frown when he snapped, “Well he can’t have it, finders keepers.” He held the book tighter to his chest to prove his point.

  Tanaka sighed and shrugged towards the worrisome man before them, “Well there you have it, I’m afraid that once the young master has made a decision there is no changing it and besides, according to him he found it first.”

  Ciel was facing a potentially unwell individual targeting something in his possession and he wasn’t about to give it up, however despite all this, all he could think was how much of a useless farce this was turning out to be. Just another tiresome person in his way, he could’ve been reading his book by now if it hadn’t been for the interruption.

  By the looks of things, the man was rather disagreeable and as stubborn as Ciel was, “No!” He cried. “ I really need that book, there’s something in there for me—“

  “Miss, is this the man?”

  All eyes darted towards the staff member who had just approached from down the hall to where the pursuer was standing. A girl with blonde corkscrew curls bound up by two glinting hairpins atop her head stood proudly and as some may have noticed impatiently beside him. Ciel immediately recognized her as the girl who had smartly dodged the other man when he was after the book.

 Something else about her was distinctly familiar however. Ciel just didn’t know what that could be and he could tell that she felt the same way (perhaps even more) as she avoided his gaze and locked her furious green eyes on the anxious man.

  “Yes, that’s him, he practically knocked me off my feet in his pursuit. It was behavior unfitting of a gentleman, might I add!”

  Ciel couldn’t help but soften his features at the fine and girly indignation of her voice, she wasn’t like most overly poised and sensitive girls he met at balls with his aunt. Overall, she didn’t seem at all stupid or overly mean and bratty for seemingly no good reason and to an extent she may even be considered “cute”.

  “Alright then, come along old chap, we don’t tolerate violence or ruckus of any kind.” The staff member chided, hauling the man along and ignoring his pleas for forgiveness and redemption.

  The girl disappeared faster than she came and Ciel found himself plotting to thank her for what she did but never getting the chance. He was not entirely good with people and people didn’t seem to like him all too much either. He wouldn’t fuss about following the girl and thanking her in the process like any gentleman would because that was not who he was and perhaps that’s the person he would never be no matter how much his aunt protested against it.

  Speaking of which, he had to get back to get back home in case his aunt decided to call, after all, Tanaka and him hadn’t exactly told her of their plans. She didn’t really like it whenever Ciel went out without her, much less without her permission.

 Ciel turned to his butler after a moment of silence, “Tanaka?”

 The cautiously cold look in Tanaka’s eyes vanished as he looked down at his young master and smiled. He looked so much like his mother.

  “Have you gotten all the books you need, young master?”

  Ciel nodded.

 “Then let’s head out before Lady Dalles calls and starts to worry.”

  They checked out their books, which were expected to be due in two months, Ciel hoped he wouldn’t forget and make his aunt pay the library fee. It wouldn’t cost a whole lot money depending on how long it’s due for but his aunt would not be at all happy regardless.

 

  In this gracious country that rested beneath the warm attentive eyes of Queen Victoria there was a place for everybody. Currently, Soma’s place resided at the newly built fountain in front of the library. He watched his favorite band of misfits frolic about the water, exuding all their pristine wonder and stubborn confidence that usually comes packaged within such animated youth. Soma didn’t understand that philosophy just yet, so he likened them more to boisterous monkeys, pounding their enthusiasm into water from a stream. Where had he seen  a monkey in person before? It couldn’t have been a tangible memory, that was something beyond his grasp, especially from where he stood with nothing but lint, and bread in his trousers. Not to mention the obvious truth that this had been his one and only home all along. At least that’s what his caretaker Agni had told him. Soma had settled with rationalizing it as a trip to the circus as well.

 Today had not been so bad, yet it wasn’t so different either and Soma hated being bored so when him and his friends had seen the fountain it seemed so fresh and void of filthiness that they just couldn’t resist the urge to feel the undisturbed cleanliness of the water for themselves.

  The policeman who oversaw the area had to drag a nervous looking chap out of the library, and he had not returned back to his post since. Soma and his orphaned friends figured it was the ideal moment to spring into action and marvel at this legendary fountain for themselves.

  Soma stood watch in case the policeman returned and ignored the various looks of disgust and disregard that were thrown their way.

_My, fancy folks are meanies aren’t they?_ He thought to himself as he stuck a bold tongue out to an elderly woman who sat at a bench grasping a large dog by a leather-skinned leash. She had been eyeing him with such contempt for quite some time now and Soma was in the mood to act audaciously with absolutely no regard for the consequences.

  She looked away and hid behind her fan as soon as his tongue flew out in her direction.

  “Hey, mate, quit tasting the air and try some of this!”

  Soma peered down at the youngest soul of the group, Andrew. He had turned twelve not too long ago and to celebrate the occasion Soma had taken it upon himself to visit Hyde Park with the group and play a game of cricket.

  Afterwards they visited an Italian restaurant owned by a portly cheerful man named Benito who Soma had befriended before in his more youthful years.

  Agni worked there at times and was able to take leftovers along with him and share them with Soma. However, sometimes, Benito prefered to serve the gang together what they could, free of charge despite Agni’s pleads against it.

  Soma replied with, “Don’t be silly, that water must be dirty now that you baboons stepped in it”, the boy hardened his brown eyed gaze, as well as the fountain water he had held up in his hands.

  “Hey who do you think you’re calling a baboon?”

  Soma laughed and fussed over Andrew’s large black hair, “Don’t look all poked up buddy, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

  Andrew’s eyes shone once more, “So you’ll try it?”

  “Oh come on Andy, are you trying to poison Soma? We’re filthy and so the water is filthy. You want him to catch bloody cholera?” Chester, Soma’s closest companion intervened, sporting his signature smirk. He was entirely drenched and had ceased a water fight with Bean who did not look at all satisfied, as usual.

  “It’s alright chuckaboo, the kid don’t know any better, right Andy?” Soma assured, flashing his teeth, which somehow still remained in mint condition.

  Andy nodded furiously in his defense.

  They laughed it off and sat down alongside Soma to talk as they dried off.

  From the corner of Soma’s eye, he noticed a familiar figure nervously skirting back to the library. The man’s face fell with relief when he spotted a wagon that was still parked outside the establishment.

  Soma’s eyes immediately widened in recognition, it had been the man who was recently dragged out of the library.

  A sensible policeman wouldn’t just let the guy go, they would be restricted from going back for a while, which only meant that this chap wasn’t as lame as he seemed.

  For a moment, their eyes met and something sparked in the man’s dull eyes.

  Soma watched as he approached him and his group with a sense of pleading urgency while Soma waited patiently despite the apprehension that bubbled on the surface. His friends had ceased their antics and turned to watch the man closely as well.

  “What do you want, four eyes?” Chester snapped, picking at his teeth. He spat near the man’s shoes for good measure. And Soma did not say anything about because for Chester to act beyond the realm of mischievousness and rebelliousness was practically impossible. Soma supposed that’s why he liked him so much.

  His friends laughed at Chester’s antics, Soma remained apathetic however and that alone had caused the group to fall silent again.

  The man righted himself rather stiffly and smiled, “Haha, I get it ‘cause…I have glasses and…”

  The boys were staring him down like he was some sort of anomaly and so the man sighed and continued, “Ahem! How would boys like to make some cash and put those antics—I mean skills of yours to good use?”

  “You don’t know what we got you sad man.” Andy had joined in on Chester’s mockery fest and at that moment Soma couldn’t help but provide with his input.

  “The point is,” Soma began, standing from his seat and edging towards the individual with sneaky intent. “we’re no strangers to subtle manipulation, so if it’s currency that you have in return, make sure it’s real tangible or else you’re just wasting your time.”

  “Here, here.” Chester echoed.

  Soma laughed, “We know what we’ve got and we know how to put it to use. So the question is, how much you got, mate?”

  The man’s eyes sparked with opportunity rather than fear and disgust, he had been so momentarily fascinated at that moment he had forgotten the situation.

  “Hey, what’s with this bloke?” Bean interjected.

  “Yeah the guy looks like a real loon, don’t waste your energy, mate.” Chester replied.

  The man flinched and dug into his coat and fished out a bag of change and let it jingle in his hands to produce an air of truth and persuasion.

  “Blimey!” Chester practically shoved Soma aside in order to peer at the bag in the man’s hands. “Open it.”

  “Yeah open it!” Andy urged, attempting to sound as authoritative as the next guy.

  The man did so and the group huddled around him to catch a glimpse of the coins shining beneath.

  “We’ll do it!” Chester made a weak grab for the bag but instinctively flinched out of the way and shoved the coins back into his coat pocket.

  “Not so fast, you haven’t received your assignment yet.”

  Soma straightened and asked the obvious, “What is it?”

  The man hummed and turned back just in time to catch the boy he had been targeting and his butler exiting the library. His eyes gleamed with longing at the sight of them book the boy held in hands.

  Soma followed his gaze and frowned, “No way.”

  The man turned back to the group who looked apprehensive, “Boys, I just need the book. It’s very important and because I’m not as specially treated as he is, the boy was able to get away with taking my book. It was most unfair and I really need it.”

  “I do hate it when rich kids get away with shit.” Bean spat, glaring at the boy with hatred.

  Soma thought for a moment and bored his eyes at the pair and ignored the hums of agreement that sounded from his group. It was messed up to steal from people like them but money doesn’t grow on trees and have it offered is nearly impossible to turn down. He steeled himself, not caring for who the boy or his butler was and from there he voiced a plan, “Alright boys!” He then had their full attention. “You will all have a job at this one—Bean, I want you to make the first attempt, which if it doesn’t work, will be our diversion as well. It’s late and not many people are around so that’ll give Chester and I the opportunity to hide out beneath the wagon and follow them to wherever they live.”

  Chester chuckled rubbing his hands together mischievously, “And from there, we break into an ambush after they step their sorry shins out of the wagon.”

  “If Bean’s part doesn’t work, that is.” Soma warned. He knew Chester liked to get a little troublesome when things started to pick up and Soma usually had to stick by him and keep him under control. So that seemed to be the case this time around as well.

  “Well, you don’t have to hurt anyone just get the book and if you use force just do it mildly, please.” The man pleaded.

  Soma sighed, perhaps the man wasn’t completely bat shit, I mean his morals were pretty up to par with a humane person.

  “Alright, Bean, you’re up.” Soma announced.

  Bean laughed, cracking his knuckles and stepping forward, “Let’s wreak havoc boys.”

  Soma knew Bean was a rather small fifteen year old boy, the caretakers liked to call him slim jim and all, but despite that he was known for being the fastest and if anyone could get things done the quickest it was Bean with all his agility and speed.

  The boys watched intently as Bean eased his way towards the pair approaching the wagon.

  While Soma and Chester stood at the ready, Andy tugged on Soma’s sleeve.

  “What’s shakin’, Andy?” Soma asked, not really paying attention.

  “I…I didn’t get a job.”

  “Oh yeah.” Soma drawled. “Uh…” He turned to Chester for support.

  Chester grinned and stared down at the boy, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement, “How about you stay with the kook and make sure he doesn’t shimmie out of our offer, yeah?”

  Andy groaned and made a show of crossing his arms over his small chest.

  “Run along now.” Chester dismissively added.

  Andy knew they didn’t find him capable of much but if this was what he was assigned to do then he vowed to perform his best and so he marched over to where the man stood and remained begrudgingly at his side.

  The man swallowed nervously and assured Andy that he could be great company despite appearances and that children generally liked him. Andy comically brushed him off in return and they stayed together in silence for a while with eyes staring intently at the scene that was about to take place.

 

  Ciel had been coming down the stairs relieved to finally be going home after a rather strange afternoon. He had handed Tanaka the books and started to board the wagon when a spritely young lad in dirt patched clothes zipped by screaming like a mad man and snatched one of the books from Tanaka’s hold.  

  The old man probably would’ve stumble if Ciel hadn’t caught onto him. And so they could only stand there for a few seconds and watch as the figure continued to accelerate down the street.

  Tanaka was on high alert from there; he handed Ciel the remaining book in his arms, “Please wait here.” He assured and with that he chased after the boy without another word leaving Ciel to internally fuss over what just happened.

  Ciel was incredibly annoyed with these turn of events and decided to sit this one out. He climbed completely into the wagon and sat there as properly as he could while clutching the other book in his arms.

  _At least they didn’t take this one or else that would’ve made sense._ He thought.

 

 The group by the fountain watched, their mouths agape and their eyes at large.

  “What the bloody hell was that?” Andy hollered, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

  “Well whatever it was, it worked, there’s no way that old man can catch up with Bean.” Soma said. “At least now we won’t have to go through the trouble of—hey are you guys listening?”

  Chester seemed to be speaking with the man when he turned to Soma, “This kook says that Bean got the wrong book, which means that…”

  Soma sighed. He was seriously hoping he wouldn’t have to go through with this, but they had a decent plan and they would stick with it as long as money was involved.

  “Shit.” Soma solemnly said while rubbing the back of his neck, which was slick with nervous sweat. “Fine, let’s go.”

  They scooted closer to the wagon, Chester lead the way and kept an eye on the boy who was just across the street reading from the book while Soma looked around to make sure no one was watching them. A few folks had turned their heads but dismissed the situation rather quickly, now they were whispering amongst themselves.

  Chester was the first to slip beneath the wagon, Soma followed suit. They clung to the bars beneath and pressed themselves further against the surface to shroud their bodies behind and between the wagons sides. They had a good shield all there was to do now was wait.


End file.
